


Various Discord Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Cannibalism, Drabble, F/M, Gore, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Strange and NSFW drabbles I've thought of recently.





	Various Discord Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> For Nicole, River, Vince, and Rashi. I love you all.

## Rashi x Seiko

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Seiko?" Rashi asked with a worried tone. "Yeah, I'm certain. I want you in me, please." Seiko said with a slight desperation. "Alright, I'm going to start now." Rashi aimed his member into Seiko's ass, and began to push. "Ahhh, fffuck.." Seiko groaned out as Rashi's member began to fill their insides. "Oh my God, Seiko!" Rashi moaned out, wanting to have more of them. "R-Rashi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

 

## A River Gets Drained

**[River x Seiko]**

* * *

  
"Please, Seiko, stop..." River moaned out as his right wrist began to drip blood into a bag. "Why? Why, Seiko? Why do you have to do this to me-aaaghh!" River groaned in more pain as Seiko began to slice his left wrist with a kitchen knife.

"Because River, I love you."

"Bullshit! You don't love-aaAAGH!" River screamed in intense pain as Seiko cut through his stomach, causing his intestines and organs to fall out.

"Shhh, my dear friend. It will be over soon."

* * *

 

## Nicole cannibalizes Seiko

* * *

 

  
"Ahh!" I screamed in pain as Nicole took another bite out of my stump of an arm. "Do you want me to stop? There's still a chance for you to get out of this." Nicole said. "No, don't stop," I groaned. "This was what I wanted, right?"

"If you say so." Nicole then took another bite of me, this time on my right arm.

"AAHHH-ghmmf!" I suddenly felt lips connect to mine, muffling my desperate and pained screams. I struggled for a few seconds, but I soon let her tongue navigate my cavity. It was strange, and also arousing, tasting my own blood that was on Nicole's tongue. She soon pulled out of the passionate kiss, and began wiping blood off of her mouth.

"Nicole,  _hahh,_ I love you so much." I moaned out in pained ecstasy.

"I love you too, Seiko." Nicole said, panting from the heat from all of the movement. It was almost as if our minds and bodies were one, in perfect harmony, just for that second.

"Hey, Seiko?" "Yeah?" I began to feel drops fall onto my chest.

"You're beginning to fade." Nicole said with teary eyes. "Huh, so it is coming to an end soon." I chuckled at how strange and unique my end will be, getting eaten to death by your loved one. My pain began to dull, as darkness eagerly swam into my vision. I leaned forward for one more kiss, but my body failed to respond to my actions. My breathing became shallow, as I heard Nicole's final, teary words.

"I love you, Seiko."

Everything went black.


End file.
